tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Red, Professor
Roleplayed by Marushii '' '''Full Name:' '''Unknown. '''Gender:' '''Female '''Age:' '''Adult, somewhere between 20 and 30. Died. (?) '''Faction/group thing: Monsters - Werewolf Personality: ' Confident and reliable, Red lives up to her street cred: once she catches the scent, it was only a matter of time until she acquired her target. She human world, once Red gets her target she’s on the case. She had a relatively successful career until recently signing a contract to teach at Amityville Academy, using her skills to train and hone students in the arts of physical education. Due to budget reasons, she’s also a school counselor, student-catcher, and battle referee. Despite her reputation, Red rarely lives up to the image of a serious, relentless predator. Her stellar record has its own share of troubles: from bribes to turning in the wrong target to using unnecessary force, all Red honestly cares about is having fun. And by having fun, she means that she is having fun, not you. She has plans to petition the headmistress for several hoops that can be lit on fire again and again, and to turn the football field into a shark tank. If asked, Red will not share information about herself. It’s up to debate as to whether or not Red is even her true name! She rarely speaks about herself outside of retelling a modified version of one of her previous exploits, preferring to let her reputation speak for itself. Even if said reputation includes her inclination to being lazy, loud, and her preference to be in her shapeshifted form rather than her humanoid. '''Fear: ' xxxxx•The Beast Within - (Battle): By manipulating her own FEAR, Red can "enhance" her natural werewolf form. As to whether she is now half draconic or half demonic is debatable, however there is no question concerning her extra strength and attack power. Shifting to this form DOES have its drawbacks, however: the vast amount of FEAR needed to jolt her natural wolf-form into this form leaves her quite tired and weak. This is a powerful, last resort finishing blow. xxxxx•Werewolf Form (Out of Battle): Shifting in and out or her normal werewolf form is as natural as breathing to her. While her strength and agility does not change, Red prefers to battle in her werewolf-form as opposed to her more humanoid solely because it looks cooler. She has trained this ability to the point where she is just as dexterous with her claws as she is with her hands. xxxxx•FEARweaving - Net (Out of Battle): A skill she masted as part of the Bogeymen, Red can manipulate FEAR to create a net. These nets are stored in a magical Reaper-made bracelet. She can store up to three nets at a time, and create one to three a day. These nets are used to immobilize her targets which usually consists of students skipping class. When a net is used, she must dedicate time to weaving another one. Weaving can take anywhere from one to three hours, as magic does not come naturally to a monster such as herself even after years of practice. xxxxxxxxxxTo use: Red rolls one 20-sided dice. Her target generates a number between 1 and 15. If Red rolls higher, she catches her target. If her target rolls higher, she misses. The difference in rolls is due to Red's experience of being a Bogeyman prior to joining the staff at the Academy. '''•Natural Ability:' '''Werewolf xxxxx•Shapeshifting: A werewolf can turn into either their full wolf form of bipedal wolf form compete with hand-like paws. A werewolf can speak in any of their forms thanks to FEAR. When a werewolf is outside Halloweentown, they can only shapeshift under a fullmoon. They also lose the power to speak in their wolf-form until the return to Halloweentown. '''Position '''': '''Staff. Gym Teacher, School Counselor, Hall Monitor, Battle Referee, Student Catcher Red's Death? The Haunted House event ...... Miliardo Cason: "Red wasn't a student, she was Maru's NPC who was the gym teacher at Amity. She was an ex-boogiemen who was undercover with the hunters. She was disguised as Aria at the time. During the finale of that meta students where ambushed when entering the Domain Of Space, as the hunters ambushed Aria arrived and turned on Caelius revealing herself to be Red weilding a hunter weapon flamethrower. She dumped all her FEAR into the weapon (like all weapons it gained charges from FEAR but was drinking directly from Red rather then hitting people to gain it) as a result it started to consume her. She even went as far as to try and rip her own arm off while it was eating her to stop it but failed. The end result was Caelius knocking the weapon down a cliff. a round later a giant dragon shot up from the cliff breathing Fire and Insanity and talking in two voices. One red, one assumed to be her weapons voice. Shit got real people got nuked with fire. In the end Red froze all the students in ice with spikes to stop the hunters from hitting them and then died turning into stone. That's a rough summery of it, her body still remains in that room inside the Haunted house though I don't know if anyone has been allowed to re-visit that room. If you do, you find that at her skull students left their personal pins. A lot of personal pins. If you want to read it have fun: It's over 100 pages long." Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Amityville Faculty Category:Monsters